turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Arkansas
Arkansas is state of the United States. It is the 25th state admitted to the Union. It is situated in the Ozark Plateau. Arkansas shares a border with six states, with its eastern border largely defined by the Mississippi River. Its diverse geography ranges from the mountainous regions of the Ozarks and the Ouachita Mountains, which make up the U.S. Interior Highlands, to the eastern lowlands along the Mississippi River. The capital and most populous city is Little Rock, located in the central portion of the state. Arkansas in Alpha and Omega The Reconstruction Alliance of Israel had heard of the birth of a red heifer in the U.S. state of Arkansas. After a thorough investigation, they sent Yitzhak Avigad, who brought his nephew Chaim along, to examine the animal. Both found the state big even though the Americans thought it was mid-sized. It was also lushly green with sticky, hot weather. They also discovered the poverty when they left the Interstate but their destination, Bill Henderson's farm, proved to be a well maintained and modern establishment.Alpha and Omega, pgs. 9-11, hc. Arkansas in The Guns of the South Arkansas succeeded from the United States and joined the Confederacy during the Second American Revolution. During the 1867 presidential election, it was one of six states carried by Patriot Party candidate Nathan Bedford Forrest in. The state had six electoral votes during the election.The Guns of the South, appendices. Arkansas in "Hi, Colonic" Three hunters from Arkansas, Willie, Al, and Little Joe, were abducted from their duck blind by two alien explorers in search of intelligent life. After pulling down Willie's pants, the alien probed him, and discovered no intelligent life. The process was repeated on Al, with the same result. However, the alien did find intelligent life in Little Joe. After making contact, the aliens returned the three men to the duck blind with their pants around their ankles. Willie vaguely announced "we are not alone." Al agreed with him. Little Joe announced that Willie and Al were alone, but that he was not Arkansas in Southern Victory Arkansas seceded from the United States in 1861, becoming a state of the Confederacy. In 1881, during the Second Mexican War, the city of Pocahontas fell to the US Army. The northeastern sliver along the Mississippi River was annexed to the US state of Missouri after the Great War. In 1942, during the Second Great War, a small column of U.S. forces invaded Arkansas from Missouri. The primary purpose was not to capture territory, but rather to tie up Confederate forces so they could not reinforce their Pittsburgh Army when General Irving Morrell launched his major flank attacks and encircled the city. Infamous CS Navy submersible commander Roger Kimball was born in Arkansas, as was Burton Mitchel, 12th President of the CSA. Arkansas in Supervolcano Arkansas was just outside the limits of ashfall from the Yellowstone Supervolcano eruption so FEMA established Camp Constitution as a refugee camp there.Eruption, pg. 290, HC. The following summer was unusually cool with the temperature at around seventy degrees rather than in the nineties and humid.All Fall Down, pg. 28, HC. Arkansas in Worldwar Arkansas developed into a center of resistance to the Race during the invasion by their Conquest Fleet in 1942. The United States Army fired rockets designed by Robert Goddard into Lizard-held U.S.-territory from inside the state. The national capital was relocated to Little Rock, Arkansas after Washington, DC was destroyed by the Lizards' explosive-metal bomb. Arkansas in The Two Georges See Louisiana (The Two Georges), Missouri (The Two Georges), Cherokee Nation (The Two Georges) Literary Comment The area of OTL Arkansas is split up into these Provinces of the NAU as follows:Map The Two Georges, frontispiece. * Louisiana: Includes the southwestern portion, along with most of OTL Louisiana, central Mississippi, eastern Texas, and southeastern Oklahoma. * Missouri: Includes the northern portion, along with OTL Missouri south of the Missouri River, all of Kansas, and Nebraska south of the Platte River. * The Cherokee Nation: Includes the southeastern portion, along with OTL northwestern Alabama, northern Mississippi, and northeastern Louisiana. References Arkansas Arkansas Category:Alpha and Omega Category:The Guns of the South Category:Hi, Colonic Arkansas Category:Supervolcano Category:Worldwar